


Who Am I?

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Who Am I?

Blowing the smoke out between her pursed lips. It was sort of cathartic to inhale, the burning some perverse cleansing to go with the exhale that pushes out.

Sitting on the roof, legs stretched out in front of her crossed at the ankles. A long, white cigarette resting between her fingers.

Several butts in a pile near her hip. Exhale. Drag. Exhale. Drag. Over and over until nothing but the filter is left. Flicking away the butt. Ready to return to her life after a long shower.


End file.
